Breakups and Heartaches to New Love
by tomboy14
Summary: ShikaIno 2: Time moves on. One new life, one more death, it’s a normal occurrence for a ninja village. But time does not move on for two people. Oneshot songfic collection for the 75 reviews on The Horrors of a Fan Club
1. Before He Cheats

**AN: Hey guys! I am here yet again to start another songfic collection. But this is going to be slightly different from my other songfic collection. Ino is going to be actually singing in this one. The others will be like my other oneshot songfics. These are all probably going to be Ino finding out that her and Sasuke's (or some other random character's) relationship is not working out, and Shikamaru comes into the picture. This first one was inspired by the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. I was actually looking at the songs that I am going to do next, and realized that most of them are country. I am not a big country fan, but in the car earlier I was with someone that loves country, and these songs just screamed Sasuke breaking Ino's heart. Ages are early 20s. All right, so here is the first one! **

**Warning: ShikaIno goodness ahead. Sasuke is not a hero, and is a pervert. Oh, and a make-out scene. Note the T rating!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or "Before He Cheats"**

**Dedication: To my reviewers of The Horrors of a Fan Club! I got my 75 reviews, so here it is!**

* * *

Ino threw her purse on the floor of her apartment and stomped into her room. It was the day her current boyfriend, and nearly lifetime crush Sasuke, had come home from his most recent mission. You would think that she would be happy to see Sasuke after nearly 3 weeks of his absence, but she had been dreading this day since the week after his departure. 

_Flashback_

_Ino was behind the counter at her family's flower shop, her chin placed in the palm of her hand. She sighed. There were no customers right now, and she was depressed. It was exactly a week since Sasuke had left on his most recent mission. They had only been going out for a few days before his departure, but she was still upset that he was gone. _

_Not only that, but Sakura was supposed to get back from her mission today. She hadn't seen Forehead-girl in weeks, because the day she had gotten back from her last mission, Sakura had been sent off. She had been wanting to catch up with her newly acquainted best friend, and also to tell her about Sasuke. As if right on cue, Sakura came barging in the shop._

"_Ino-pig! I have something I need to tell you!" Sakura was flushed in the face from running back here. It was obvious she had come straight to see Ino after once arriving within Konoha._

"_Forehead-girl! No hello? Not a nice, 'Well how have you been Ino?' We haven't seen each other in nearly a month!" Ino couldn't help but toy with Sakura. They may not be rivals anymore, but they both still had a crush on Sasuke. Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino had beaten her to him._

"_Sorry, but I have good news I wanted to tell you before this last mission!" Sakura was smiling. Poor girl, she was going to have her heart broken again._

"_Oh, so do I! You missed something while you were away on the mission! Go on; tell me your news first!" Ino wanted to hear what had made Sakura so happy all of a sudden. That and she wanted to get that news over with so she could spill about Sasuke._

"_Alright, well a few days before I had to leave for this mission and you came back…Sasuke-kun asked me out!" Sakura's face was so full of joy. They had both agreed that whoever got Sasuke got Sasuke, and they would still remain friends no matter what._

_Ino's eyes widened in shock. "What!? But he asked me out a little over a week ago, a few days before he went on his most recent mission!"_

"_What?!" Sakura yelled. She was furious! How dare he two-time them…with each other! _

"_I'm serious! I am so sorry Sakura! I thought that he…I didn't know…" Ino was ready to cry. She thought she was depressed earlier._

"_Oh, that Uchiha is gonna get it once he gets back…" the girls said in unison after a few moments. They grinned evilly at each other. Sakura then walked over to Ino and whispered something to her. Ino grinned and nodded her head in agreement. She then walked over to the door and put the closed sign up. She didn't care if her mom found out, this was much more important and worth any punishment she would receive._

_End Flashback_

Ino was now getting ready to start her and Sakura's grand master plan. Sakura had come up with the original idea, and Ino had added to it and fine tuned it. Hanging out with Shikamaru must have rubbed off some strategy on her. That lazy-ass was good for something after all!

She walked into her closet and started throwing things onto her bed. Ino had about 2 hours before she was to meet Sakura at the bar, and still needed to shower and pick out her outfit. _Perfect._ She thought as she spotted an article of clothing she deemed fitting for the performance later. She then grabbed a towel and headed into her bathroom for a nice, long shower.

* * *

Ino stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed her towel. She walked over to the mirror and brushed out her long hair, then inspected herself. Satisfied, she returned to her room to put on her outfit. It fit perfectly for what Sakura and Ino were going to do tonight. She grabbed her make up kit and…done! Ino grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the heart-throb turned traitor turned heart-throb again was sitting in a bar with Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Naruto had gone on a mission together, and after some persuading, Kiba had gotten them all to come to the bar for a few drinks to their successful mission. He then noticed Shikamaru's cell phone going off. What was even stranger than this was that Shikamaru actually picked it up and excused himself for a few moments. Shikamaru usually deemed it too troublesome to answer his cell, unless it had gone off a few times.

Sasuke was curious and listened to what Shikamaru was saying.

"Yeah, he's here. Alright, troublesome woman, I will make sure he stays. Fine. Bye."

That meant that Shikamaru was either talking to his mother or Ino. Those were the only two people that would call him, and that he would deem a _Troublesome Woman._ He guessed Ino. All Sasuke hoped was that Sakura didn't show up tonight. Well, he figured that those girls were so vain that they would fight each other rather than yelling at him. He smirked. Life was good. He was going to repopulate his clan in no time. Screw social etiquette and proper family life. As long as he had kids, who gave a shit about who the mothers were?

* * *

Ino was close to the bar, and was calling Shikamaru to see if the plan was still going. Shikamaru was in on this, along with Kiba and Neji. They had even told Naruto. She was to call Shikamaru, the only reliable and non ice cube out of the group, and see if the target was in position. The fact was, she wasn't just nervous about the plan, but about what she planned to do after completing it.

"Shikamaru?"

"_Ino, you almost here? I don't think the Uchiha is going to stay much longer. He looks bored."_

"Even more bored than you?" she had a smirk on her face. He deserved that one.

"_Ha-ha. Very funny. Troublesome woman."_

"Well, is he in position."

"_Yeah, he's here."_

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment. Just make sure he stays!"

"_Alright, troublesome woman, I will make sure he stays."_

"Thanks Shika-kun! You're such a great friend! Oh, and make sure Naruto doesn't blab!"

"_Fine. Bye."_

"Bye, Shika-kun, and thanks so much!" she then flipped her phone shut. She walked into a back door and met Sakura in the dressing room.

"Well?" Sakura asked, adjusting her top a last time.

"It's show time!"

_

* * *

That's all I am. A great friend. Dammit! Shikamaru sighed. __How could I ever think that someone like Ino would ever fall for someone like me. I'm too lazy and boring for her_. _This is all I'll ever be to her: a friend. Well, I guess it's better than nothing._Shikamaru sighed. . 

It was quite obvious to those around them that Shikamaru and Ino were really close, and that Shikamaru, who deemed all women as troublesome, had fallen for the most troublesome of them all. Ino was, of course, oblivious, and continues to treat him as her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. It was a shame that they were the only ones that wouldn't see that they were made for each other. They _belonged_ together.

* * *

Sasuke was just sitting back down when the DJ called the bar's attention.

"Alright, we have 2 lovely ladies that are gonna sing for us tonight! Let's give them a round of applause!" The bar went wiled, with whistles and cat calls as the 2 girls got on stage. Sasuke's jaw just dropped.

There were his 2 main targets for repopulating his clan. Together. Smirking. At him. But, damn! Why did they have to look so sexy while doing it! Sakura had her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She had on a tight black mini skirt and a blood red V-neck top. She wore black boots that came to her knees. Ino wore a denim mini skirt and a dark purple tank top. Her long blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail that rested over her right shoulder. She wore a white jacket and white knee-length boots.

The song began to play, and then Sasuke finally realized something: he was screwed.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot Whiskey... **

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

Ino started singing her heart out looking directly at the man who had broken her heart. But, surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as it should. A thought came to mind, and she smiled for a second before becoming serious again. That would be part of her plan later.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires... **

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

They were both singing the refrain now. Looking directly at them. The place was silent except for their voices. Sakura had already found love, and tonight was Ino's night to show Uchiha Sasuke that you don't cheat on a Yamanaka and get away with it.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know... **

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, it was so true. They both knew that this wouldn't faze the almighty Uchiha Sasuke that much. He would find another girl, but hopefully…

**Might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats... **

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Now, it was time that the Uchiha got something he deserved. After the applause had slowed down, Ino and Sakura simultaneously spoke into the microphone, their clear voices ringing through the crowded bar.

"Sasuke, we're through!"

It was true. Sasuke had received some glares and a few slaps from other girls, but was currently walking home some bleach blonde girl that looked strangely similar to a certain sand ninja. But, now was time for part 2 of Ino's grand master plan, which Sakura didn't even know about. She had realized something very important these past few days, especially with all the planning to get back at Sasuke. Someone had always been by her side, and she needed to let them know how she felt.

Ino slowly walked over to the remaining guy's table. Sasuke had of course left, and Naruto and Sakura were currently enjoying a dance on the other side of the room. Neji had been forced into a dance with Tenten, and Kiba was flirting with a nearby waitress. That left only one ninja.

"Shika-kun?"

"Hn?" Shikamaru turned around to face Ino.

"I-I just wanted to thanks you for helping me with this." She sat down in the chair next to his.

"No matter how troublesome it was that Sasuke-bastard deserved it. I heard him talking about how he didn't give a shit who the mothers of his children were, as long as his clan was repopulated." Now, this was news to Ino.

"How could that bastard! Just to…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Contrary to popular belief, Ino was a virgin and wished to remain that way until she found her special someone. For some strange reason she just couldn't give it to Sasuke after their first date when he had clearly had plans to…

Shikamaru was one of the few people who actually knew about this. It was odd that one of the few people who knew the most about her was a male, not some female best friend like most girls have.

"Alright, well if you are done, I'll be leaving this troublesome bar." he couldn't take this anymore. He had to get out of here. He couldn't allow himself to see her get angry, that would be scary. Plus, she had to tell Sakura that information once Sakura was done with Naruto. He stood up from his chair and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ino ran over to him and pulled on his arm, turning him to face her. She gasped at what she saw in his chocolate orbs. There was something there that she hadn't noticed before. How could she have not…

It was so tempting to just lean down into the luscious lips of Ino, the way they were parted slightly. And her eyes, which were wide and blue like the sky that he loved so much. The way she held onto him firmly. His mind, for once in his life, went blank. She was too tempting, and he was ready to give in.

"Please. Don't go. I—" She couldn't finish her sentence because Shikamaru's lips crashed down on hers. She gasped at the sudden lip contact, but quickly got over her shock and closed her eyes, kissing him back. Shikamaru's hand wound their way around her waist, pulling her closer. Ino slid her arms up his chest and finally around his neck, pulling him even closer. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling out the elastic band in his hair. She could feel his shoulder-legnth locks slightly tickling her face. The attraction had always been there, and their need for each other was finally being released in this mind blowing kiss. Shikamaru's tongue licked Ino's lips, begging for entrance. She eagerly replied, and soon their tongues were in a battle against each other. Ino moaned against his lips. They wanted to feel each other all at once, and this wasn't enough, but there was a thing called breathing, which they currently needed to do. They reluctantly pulled apart, panting heavily, and leaned their foreheads against one another's looking deeply into the other's eyes. Ino almost didn't recognize Shikamaru without his hair tie. It was weird to see him with his hair down, but definitely a _good _weird. And she had thought he was attractive before…

"I love you Ino." he whispered before capturing her lips again. It was just as passionate as before.

"How long?...Why didn't you…tell me?...I love you to!" She whispered in between quick kisses.

"Because I didn't think you loved me." He replied before taking another quick kiss from her. "I guess I was wrong. A genius makes mistakes sometimes." They leaned in for one more passionate kiss.

"Let's get out of here." Ino whispered after their latest kiss. She could feel some odd stares from the people around them. Luckily all the others were too busy with their lovers that they didn't see this new occurrence. Ino quickly grabbed Shikamaru's hand as he led her out of the bar.

_Well, Sasuke, I guess that it was a good thing that you did cheat on me. But I definitely know that I will stop you, before you cheat again._

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

**

* * *

AN: Well, it looks kinda rushed but I wanted a make-out scene and didn't want multiple chapters! Ok, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it The Horrors of a Fan Club readers!**


	2. Bad Day

Summary: Time moves on. One new life, one more death, it's a normal occurrence for a ninja village. But time does not move on for two people.

**AN: Started writing this God-knows how long ago. I'm finally getting back to it because I was in need of something new to do, something I hadn't worked on in a while. ****It's probably a little different plot-wise compared to when I started it, but I'm happy with how it's developed.**

**Dedication: Hmm, I think I'll dedicate this to all my reviewers from last chapter. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. I would make others do it so I could "borrow" your ideas to use in the latest chapters! Nor do I own "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. **

_

* * *

_

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

It was a regular scene in Konoha. The busy marketplace, Academy students running around during their recess, Naruto eating his nth bowl of ramen at Ichiruka, all was the norm, a common scene, nothing out of the ordinary. Time moved on, it seemed. The past was the past; it could not affect the entire village, change its common ways. One new life, one more death, it's a normal occurrence for a ninja village. But time did not move on for two people.

Another regular scene in Konoha, on a lush green hill hidden in the inner recesses of Konoha, Nara Shikamaru lay watching the clouds. He reached for one of the many pockets in his chunin vest, ready to pull a cigarette out of the newly bought pack. But, for some reason unknown to one who would interlope on this scene, his hand abruptly stopped, mouth twitching from the need to smoke as his hand found its way back behind his head to pillow it while watching the thin, wispy clouds of this day.

Taking a closer look at the chunin, one would see a regular expression—bored, apathetic-looking. But if one took the time to look into his eyes, which usually glittered with such intelligence it made one feel stupid just standing next to him, one would see the chocolate orbs raw, pained. Something was wrong; something was out of the norm. It seemed that the clouds that Shikamaru loved to look at so much were a sign of how he feels. Foreshadowing the situation is what one could say. Many questions arise as to why the Nara clan heir would be upset. One would have to find the behavioral patterns of another close to Shikamaru to find out.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Leaving the hill, one would find not too far away a blonde-haired beauty sitting in a flower field. Yamanaka Ino, the flower-loving teen who works in her family's flower shop, is often seen picking flowers in this field. It was a special field to her. This was where she used to play with Sakura before Sakura broke their friendship over the soon to be traitorous Uchiha. This was where Ino went after the break-up, where Shikamaru found her and made her feel better. This was where Ino took her new team after graduation, and while she picked flowers, Shikamaru watched the clouds and Chouji sat next to him, munching on an ever-present bag of chips. This was a solace, only known to those Ino held close.

Ino's sigh was very audible to ears that would normally be present, but were not today. The flowers she picked were taken care of with expertise only she would possess, but yet it seemed that she was in a trance, blindly but still skillfully finding the perfect flowers. As she crawled through the field, one gets the impression just from her body-language that something must have happened. Unlike Shikamaru, Ino was not that talented for hiding her emotions. Actually, she was a rather impulsive person. Through years of ninja duty, her impulsiveness had toned down a significant amount, but that didn't make up for how easily her body-language could be read compared to that of her teammate. Putting two and two together, one could assume from both very different expressions in their body language that something bad had happened concerning Ino and Shikamaru.

Unexpectedly, Ino arose from her kneeling position, grabbed the basket full of wildflowers she had just picked, and walked away from the beautiful field. Ironically enough, just as she was leaving the field and heading onto a dirt trail that led her through the forest and back into town, a chilling wind swept through. Ino, in her usual attire, shivered against its force. She looked towards the heavens, almost as if trying to find an answer, and then quickly sprinted away, her destination unknown even to herself.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

It seemed that Ino, huffing and puffing, had found her destination just as the wind was dying down. Bent over at the waist, hands clasped on her knees for support, Ino attempted to catch her breath. As she stood up to her full height, she lightly walked over to where the other occupant of this location lounged.

"Shikamaru?" Ino questioned, blue eyes dull and skin slightly paler than usual as she looked down at her teammate who was laying on the lush hill with his eyes closed.

Said person made a noise that sounded suspiciously like his catch phrase, and opened one eye to peer at what had awoken him from his not-so-peaceful slumber. Observing that it was his usually perky comrade, he sat up, opened both eyes, and fully observed her for the first time that day.

Shikamaru was surprised at her appearance. Though she looked rather normal, something about her just wasn't right. After thinking it over with his quick mind, he understood right away what was wrong. I mean, considering what had happened this past week, it was completely understandable for her to look like this.

Ino, internally shrinking under his intense gaze but externally trying and failing to remain strong, decided to stop him from analyzing her and get him to finally discuss something important.

"Shika-kun, you know what I'm here about." She told him firmly, looking him in the eye like she always did to get someone's full attention.

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
_

Shikamaru remained silent, opting to allow her to just keep speaking and save himself the trouble.

"Alright, if you're going to be that way, I'll keep talking." Ino sat down across from him so as to keep his attention, and continued on. "We need to start making preparations."

Although her words were rather vague, Shikamaru knew what she was talking about. He sighed, finally deciding to say something.

"I know, so when do you want to come over and make the plans?"

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment, a glint coming back to her formerly dull eyes.

"Now?" She offered, figuring the sooner the better, so they could get this out of the way and save not only them but everyone else less heartache.

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

Shikamaru, hating to actually have to move, arose from his seated position and offered his hand to his female partner. She thankfully took it, and Shikamaru helped her to her feet. Instead of immediately letting go of each other's hands, they lingered there a moment too long before suddenly Shikamaru pulled away, heading off to the direction of the Nara home. Ino, taking the hint, trailed behind him a few steps, eyes trained on his back as they made their way through the now-empty streets of Konoha to their destination.

Every now and then, Shikamaru and Ino would wave to a random person on the street that knew them, their sad smiles the only hint as to why they were being so kind. It was annoying the blonde, just plain troublesome to the brunette.

As they made their way to the Nara household, the sky grew darker, more ominous. Shikamaru and Ino spared a glance upwards, and at the same time, sped up their pace so as to avoid the oncoming storm. Being wet was an annoyance.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

They minutely grew closer in their walk, instead of a foot between them, now mere centimeters. It was something natural, something unintentional. It as pure instinct: get closer to an ally as the storm approaches, get closer to the safety. Just before the heavens broke loose, they had arrived in silence.

Shikamaru skillfully unlocked the front door, pushing the plain but sturdy oak open and leading his comrade through the small entry hall and to the left into the large family room.

It appeared they were alone, Shikato and Yoshino visiting with the Yamanaka's and Akimichi's.

Shikamaru plopped himself on the white couch, shuffling through some papers on the table in front of him. Ino looked over his shoulder, glancing at all the paperwork to be done. Underneath a few mission reports that still needed to be looked over was a packet of papers, with a bold heading on the front entitled: **FUNERALS**.

Shikamaru just stared at the cover, not opening to the next page of the packet. The way he gazed made it look like he was not seeing the paper, but seeing other things. Memories triggered by the word. Ino understood completely, she had the same reaction. Thoughts had raced through her mind before she suppressed them, all of them containing her chubby friend. Happy memories, ones filled with naïveté. Ones filled with childhood.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

No.

It was not time for that. They were adults in this world, they needed to see this objectively.

Ino placed her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, conforting him. He seemed to be shaken out of his reverie, so Ino walked around him, placing herself on the couch next to him, their sides brushing so she could get a good look at the paper.

"Shikamaru…?"

He looked up, dark eyes unwavering.

"Hmmm?"

Her blue orbs stared into his, offering all her feelings on this moment, on their existence, on what was left of _Team 10_.

"Just remember…your not in this alone." And she smiled the Ino smile she reserved for him, that slightly shy turning of the lips that was completely sincere.

Shikamaru placed a hand over hers, squeezing it, before taking it back to turn to the first page of the funeral plans for their best friend, and only other member of Team 10, Chouji.

Ino rested her head on Shikamaru shoulder, her visage defiant. She was going to get through this. Shikamaru was going to get through this. They would be there for each other, not just as the final members of Team 10, not just as friends. This was for _them_. For _Shikamaru and Ino_. Together. One in the same.

Because with one more life, with one more death, time still moved on. And there was much more to their future…together.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

**

* * *

**

AN: Damn, that REALLY got away from where it originally was going to go. I think I dragged the ending on too much. Oh well. I wanted it to be beyond friendship and into romance, you know? But the presiding genres and still tragedy and friendship. I really hope you like this! I worked hard to post something else!


End file.
